Wolverine's Little Sister
by X22
Summary: Megan is a normal girl who has woken from a coma and has no memory of her past. On her 16th birthday she receives a letter from her parents. The letter was written before their death, she experiences strange things. But when she meets a strange hairy man claiming to know her brother will Megan get the answers she was looking for or will she be lost with no connection forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was five a.m. when I was woken by a terrifying scream that had rippled its way through my throat and flooded out of my mouth. My palms were drenched in sweat and I was lying on the dark indigo carpet of my bedroom floor. I slowly sat up and stared in terror at the red and orange flames which surrounded me, there was a loud beeping noise and I could hear footsteps thumping quick and fast across the landing.

"Megan!? Megan are you alr..." My aunt, Celine, broke off midsentence as she skidded to a halt in my bedroom, her curly ginger hair was standing up

"Celine!" I cried, my voice trembling with fear

"Megan where are you?" She asked her blue eyes reflecting the flames like two burning sapphires, they were **staring **right at me!

"I-I'm r-right here" I said, confused. My heart pounded and I slowly raised my shaking hands and screamed in terror as I realised my hands were **gone**! "What's happening to me!?" I screamed as my hands reappeared and the flames died away and Céline, dressed in her pink fluffy dressing gown, ran towards me, her arms out stretched as she engulfed me in a hug

"It's alright, you're fine!" she whispered, soothing my long straight jet black hair. I knew she was lying, the flames were **real **and I had **vanished **and now I was afraid to even **touch **her!

"Megan, are you alright!?" My uncle, Jim, asked as he ran into my room, his brown hair was like a bird's nest, messy and tatty. He was slightly tanned, just like Céline, and unlike me for I had ivory white skin.

"I think she just had a nightmare Jim" Celine said as he began looking for things like the scorch marks left by the flames

"Come on Meg, let's go downstairs and have some birthday breakfast!" Jim exclaimed walking to the back of my door and carefully yanked my dark indigo fluffy dressing gown before making his way over to me and Céline, who helped him put the dressing gown around me

I was scared and confused as the slowly and cautiously helped me up by holding my elbows and directed me out of my bedroom. My mind was a mass of pain and confusion, I could feel something changing inside of me... or some sort of energy awakening inside of me. Suddenly I was snapped from my thoughts as I had a strange sinking feeling. I looked down and seen that I was sinking into the ground!

"Jim! Celine! Help me!" I cried as I looked down at my legs which were sinking into the carpet, as I began to panic some of the lights began to flicker and others began to explode.

"Megan, calm down and close your eyes!" Celine called

I tried to calm down, taking a few deep breathes I finally managed to calm down. I felt Jim's warm muscular arms wrap around my waist, pulling me out of the ground. I began sobbing with fear. "Sh sh sh, youlre okay Meg!" Jim promised me soothing my sobs as I opened my eyes and he helped me up

"What's **happening** to me!?" I begged them as we continued down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen, where Jim led me over to the dark mahogny table which was covered with plates and as I sat down Jim went back over to Celine. They began talking really quietly, a volume which they clearly didn't think I would be able to hear... however I did...

"Oh Jim! Why is this happening now!?" Celine whispered

"Now Celine, your sister told you it was a possibility that she would be like Logan! And we promised we wouldn't care!" Jim told her

I shook my head. I coukd hear so much that I could never hear any other day! I put my head in my hands, covering my ears. Everything was so loud, I felt like i had a major hang over! But I hadn't drunken **anything! **They began acting like nothing had happened! I watched as they went about like a normal day, doing their usual retouines, like everything was...**normal**...but it wasn't!

I recently woke up from a coma which I had been in for apoarently tem years, since I was six years old and I found out that my parents were dead and I am the only one who survived...but I **knew** there was something else...

"Happy Birthday Megan!" Celine and Jim cried as they began to dish out my favourite breakfast which included soft, soggy scrambled eggs, two slices of potato bread, two slices of sausages, two slices of juciy, crispy bacon and two pancakes smothered in a thick, mouth watering layer of Nutella, with an ice cold glass of Exotic Fanta, I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet smell, although it wasn't the only smell. I could smell Jim's and Celine's scent...

"Thank you..." I said shaking my head and began eating

"You can open yoiur presents after breakfast, okay?" Jim said as he began to tuck into his breakfast

"Sure" I mumbled with a mouthful of srambled eggs, the texture was so soft it made all the fears and questions about this morning disappear from my mind as I swallowed and smiled to myself. **_'I'll be okay!_**' I constantly told myself and I was about to open my mouth to compliment Celine when I noticed her plate was untouched and she was staring blankly out of the window as if she had seen something. I nudged my uncle. "Um...Jim!" I whispered quietly as he looked at me then at Celine and nodded

"Um darling..." He coughed making her jump and glance at him for a second "what's wrong?"

"Oh um nothing..." She said shaking her head although her voice gave mire away, she sounded worried and scared. She turned away from the window and began to eat her breakfast, Jim and I exchanged confused glances as we shrugged our shoulders as we finished our breakfast

**_'What happened to Celine?_**' Jim thought as he stood up and cleared away the dishes

After a few minutes of silence, Celine sucked in a quick breath and said, "Okay Megan, it's time to get your presents!"

"I'm so excited with emphasis on the 'so'!" I exclaimed excitedly as Jim chuckled as he made his way back to me and Celine giggled as she rose gracefully from the table and walked elegantly out of the kitchen and out into the hall. As soon as she left, I turned to my uncle "What the **hell** happened to her!?" I whispered curiously to him.

Jim shrugged as he sat down with a heavy sigh. "I have no idea..." he said "But ever since you woke from that awful coma, Celine keeps 'seeing things'..."

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Megan! Happy birthday to you!" Celine sang as she walked back into the kitchen, carrying five presents, one of which had obviously been mailed, there were two big parcels and three small ones. The mailed parcel was thin and flat.

"Holy shit! Thank you **so** much!" I exclaimed excitedly. Here is what I got...

1. A DC Laptop

2. A designer DC Comic shoulder bag

3. Assassins Creed Hoody

4. DC Comic phone cover

The parcel which had come in the mail was a pair of crimson red and midnight blue stripped fingerless gloves which went up to my elbows. "Oh my god!" I gasped in shock as I spotted a card inside and it was from my... **parents!** It was to be sent directly on my birthday.

"They knew you would like them..." Jim said breaking the silence, I was so overwhelmed that all I could was smile

"Thank you so much for everything!" I said giving them both a huge hug.

"Oh look at the time! You're going to miss the bus!" Celine laughed as I nodded, gathering up all my presents and hurried upstairs to get ready for school. 

**_They are gorgeous!_**I walked in from the bathroom and went to get dressed when I felt an insane itch in my knuckles, ignoring the itch I clenched my fists around a hanger and bit my tongue to prevent a loud scream of pain as three metallic claws sliced through my knuckles, covered in my blood. My eyes widened in shock and terror, I dropped the hanger in fear as three more claws sliced through the knuckles on my left hand. What was happening to **me**!? I knew I couldn't tell Celine or Jim about this one. It would freak them out too much! I unclenched my fists and the claws retracted, the slice marks in my skin closed up like they were never there! I shook my head and picked up my uniform and got dressed into the hideous, mouldy green uniform, which was incredibly itchy. I stood in front of the mirror and clenched my fists nothing happened...

_**Maybe I imagined them...**_I made my way over to the dressing table where the gloves lay, beside them was a card from my parents... it read...

_Dear our sweet Megan,_

_If you are reading this then it means that what we and your brother feared as happened and you are living with your aunt Celine and her husband Jim and it's your sixteenth birthday. You woke up and realised you have these strange and rare gifts which you need to come to terms with and learn to understand, however you __**must**__ wear gloves for if someone were to touch your skin they would feel a few electric shocks and your body temperature is higher than any normal persons, _

_Be happy and keep your chin up my little Raven_

_Lots of love Mum and Dad_

I stared at the letter for a while longer as a tear streamed down my pale cheeks and carefully placed the gloves on my hands and began to put my makeup on. My mind was like a jigsaw with the tiny pieces slowly fitting into place. I began to straighten my long jet black hair, Celine aaid I had my mother's silky hair and Jim said that I had my dad's hazel eyes except mine had a strange golden sparkle. I smiled to myself as I walked over towards my window and yanked my midnight blue curtains open and was about to open the window when I seen a dark figure lurking outside of the house in the shadows of a sycamore tree which was planted in the front garden, I was sure he was staring **right** at me...

"Megan! Are you ready yet?" Jim's voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

I stared away from the window. "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled turning back to the window only ot find that the figure had **vanished**! I shook my head as I turned away from the window and packed my new DC shoulder bag and placed my new DC laptop in it along with my books, grabbing my blazer and set my Samsung Galaxy 4s phone in the pocket of my blazer as I draped the blazer over my bag before running downstairs

"Okay bye love you!" I called hugging Celine and Jim as he handed my purse and some comics.

"Try to forget about this morning, okay?" he whispered softly in my ear which had three piercings in it.

I nodded as I walked out of the house and into the scortching hot sunshine and clear blue sky, there was a gentle cool breeze. I took a deep breath and ws about to make my way to the bus stop when I heard the sound of a dead twig snapping behind me and I got this sudden feeling of another presence. I spun around to see a man around 6' 6" with long blonde hair and amber cat-like eyes and sharp canine teeth. He had long black fingernails and was wearing brown arm pads, which were strapped around his muscled arms, he wore black spikey shoulder pads, a brown chest pad and brown boots with straps on them. He wore black trousers and a light brown/grey trench coat/cape which was torn at the bottom.

"Well Megan haven't you grown..." He said in a thick Canadian accent as he advanched towards me

Taking a step backwards, I tightened my grip on my bag and searched for someone around. "Do I know you?" I asked him

He just smirked and stepped closer. "Cute you don't remember! Let's just say I was a 'friend' of your brother..." He said

"I don't have a brother! Leave me alone!" I said trying to leave when he suddenly grabbed me!

"Oh but you do Megan, and I know you know you do! So just be a good little girl and co-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish because I kicked him where no man should be kicked and sprinted to the bus stop as the man collapsed to his knees in pain.

_**Who the hell was that guy!?**_When I eventually reached the bus stop, I was breathless and slightly shaken. _**My brother!?**_I thought back to the card which my parents had written, they had memtiomed my brother...**_ How coild he have know!?_**I shook my head and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. That weird guy had really creeped me out!

"Hey Megan, could you be more late?" The Hawoian accent of my best friend, Alex Masters, said making me jump out of my skin and turn around.

"Alex! You scared the bloody crap out of me!" I cried hitting him playfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Alex laughed. "Sorry Meg, are you okay?" He asked me as he wrapped his huge muscled arms around me. Akex was wearing the gross schook uniform howevere, he was the only one hot enough to make it look good on him! Alex had shoulderlength blonde hair and tanned skin with the most gorgeous blue eyes you would ever see. Alex was around 6' 0". The sun was shining brightly and due to the blazing heat his school shirt was slightly transparent and it allowed you to see his hot six pack.

"Yeah... I'm fine...just this really creepy guy was outside my aunt's house today...he knew my name and said he was a friend of my brother's but I don't know if I have a brother..." I explained as I walked with Alex so we would be abel to get on the bus faster.

"Seriously!? Are you okay!? He didn't hurt right?" Alex asked me. The concern and worry in his voice made me blush but thank god I could hide my blush behind my hair

"No...I'm okay" I said smiling

"Good! I woulnd't want you hurt in any way" He explained as the bus arrived and we piled on to it. Howevere I couldn'r shake the feeling that someone was watching me...

The bus was filled with talkative and hyperactive students, the smell of sweat and nerves was stronger than usual, everything was much more clear than usual...everything was normal like anybother day only it wasn't! I shook my head, attemoting to shake the thought out of my head as I slid into my usual seat beside the window and Alex slid in after me, he was smiling his usual star-dazzling smile with his straight white teeth which sparkled lke pearls. "What?" I laughed as he started digging into his bag and pulled out a parcel.

"Hapoy Birthday Meg" He smirked handing me the rectangular parcel and an envelope.

I stared at him for about a minute, completely speechless before opening the parcel. The parcel was a black rectangular box which held the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life! I gasped in shock. "It's beautiful! Alex! I love it!" I cried hugging him. He chuckled and put it in me. "You really shouldn't have!" I said hitting him playfully

"I wanted to, besides I owe you for like that new surf board so now we are even" He smirked as I glared at him playfully. "But here can you meet me later?" He asked me

I was so overwhelmed all I could do was nod

An hour later, the bus stopped outside the school and everyone started to file out of the bus. Alex and I were getting off the bus when I saw **him** again standing in the shade. "Meg? What's wrong?" Alex asked as he was getting off the bus when he seen my face. I was frozen with fear and all I could do was point at the guy outside when his hand suddenly smashed through the window of the bus. I screamed as it reached for me just as Alex took hold of my gloved wrist and pulled me out of the way. "Meg! Who or what the hell was **that**?" Alex asked, shaking me, his blue eyes glistened.

"I-I don't know!" I said terrified as Alex nodded and wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well whoever he was he is gone now!" Alex insisted as we walked inside the school building and over to my locker with me. "I'll see you at lunch then!"

"Yeah sure..." I muttered as Alex gave a lazy salute and walked off. I sighed as I opened my locker, I could hear every word many other students were saying, these changes were getting on my nevers so much. Suddenly I inahled a strange scent, I turned around to be faced with that guy. He stood close. My back hit the locker.

"Maybe I didn't introudce myself properly before!" He hissed as he leaned closer to me "Names Sabertooth" He said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I said struggling and accidentally shocked him. He was flung into the lockers. Thankfully no one saw and it gave me enough time to flee.

_**Sabertooth? What kind of a name is that?**___By the time I reached my form class everyone was already going in. I quickly glanced behind me but the guy was gone... I shook my head and inhaled slowly as I wallked into the classroom.

"Megan!"

I jumped at the high pitched screech. It hurt my ears a lot. I turned around and laughed uneasily as I seen my friend Eve, who was wearing her ginger hair up in a messy bun, her light green eyes mached her tender skin tone. "Holy shit! Do not sneak up on me Eve!" I said sternly, my voice serious, Eve nodded as we took our seats and the teacher walked in.

_Bring! _

"So I got you a little something!" Eve said, digging into her bag as we walked out into the hall and started towards Alex's form class. I gasped as Eve handed me a medium sized parcel.

"Eve you shouldn't have!" I said as I opened the parcel and there sat a gorgeous pair of turquoise earrings. "Thank you they are gorgeous!"

"Happy birthday! I knew you'd love them!" Eve smiled as I carefully put the box away and we made our way to Alex's form class


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked through the school halls. The rest of the day had gone by without anymore visits from that strange man, yet I was beginning to have strange flashes with every mention of my brother... did I have one? How could I be sure? I shook my head and made my way out of the classroom, where Eve was waiting for me. "Hey, you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said as we walked towards the canteen

"You sure?" Eve asked raising one of her eyebrows

I sighed. Eve was the type of person who would keep asking 'are you okay?' until you tell her what was wrong and sometimes it is really annoying! What am I meant to tell her? She wouldn't believe me anyway! Oh by the way I have strange abilities which I never knew I had before!? No! I was never going to tell her! Instead I just said, "I'm fine"

"No you aren't stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong! I thought we were friends!" Eve cried

I clenched my fists. Growing **very** irriated with her, I lost my cool. "Eve please! Stop being so nosey! If you were my friend you would respect that there are things that I might not want to talk about! You don't need to know everything about me!" I said

Eve stared at me with her mouth open. "Well I'm sorry for caring for such a bitch! Geez! It ain't like your life is oh so difficult!" She snarled glaring at me "Consider us not friends!"

I stared after Eve hurt as she walked away. I felt tears rise in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and walked away, trying to look not hurt and like nothing happened. I suddenly remembered that I had to go and meet Alex...

Soon I reached the lockers where Alex was waiting for me. I wiped my eyes and acted like nothing was wrong or nothing had happened. However, Alex knew me better than anyone else so he knew when I was upset. "Megan are you okay!?" He asked me giving me a hug

I inhaled his scent as he hugged me. I never knew everyone had a certain smell. "There's no point in me lyin' to you huh?" I chuckled sadly

Alex smiled gently at me, "Afraid not Meg, now what's up?" He asked me as he released me

I sighed. "Well...Eve kept askin' me what's wrong and I kept sayin' nothing but she kept on pestering me and I said if she was my friend then she would know not to keep asking as there are something that I might not want to talk about and that she shouldn't make me feel pressured and well she called me a bitch and said that we weren't friends anymore..." I explained to him, my eyes watering again

"Hey, hey don't cry Meg! Hey it's okay! Ignore her!" Alex said consoling me, rubbing my back. His voice soothed me...

"I'm sorry..." I said wiping my eyes and stepping back slightly. "So what is it you wanted me to come here for?" I asked him

"Oh...um...yeah well...um we have known each other for a long time and um...well I just want you to know that I am always here for you and that I **really** care about you..." Alex began nervously

I smiled slightly at his nerves. Never had I ever seen him like this before, it was a very cute side to him... "I really care about you as we-" I broke off as a sudden since of fear gripped me. I could hear heavy footsteps walking slowly towards us and that sinister scent stabbed at my nostrils. My heart pounded as a sinister shadow suddenly appeared and I felt someone grab me and yank me away from Alex. "Hey! Let me go!" I cried struggling as I seen that guy...Sabertooth...

"Hey! Get off her!" Alex snarled

Sabertooth snarled and smacked Alex into the lockers, knocking him out cold. I screamed. "Alex!" I cried. "Get off me! Let me go!" I struggled only to be smacked into the lockers. I groaned at the impact. Terror consumed me as Sabertooth tightened his grip on my wrist, digging his sharp nails into my arm.

"Stop screaming before I slice your throat!" He threatened close to my ear. He was far too close to me for comfort.

I screamed in pain making Sabertooth angry! He hissed and flinched in pain, and glared angrily at me.

"I warned you!" He snarled and without hesitation slashed my throat!

I gasped and gurgled holding my bleeding throat. I stared at him with complete fear as I felt him gasp my hair and slam my head repeatedly into the lockers causing me to eventually pass out...

**Please vote, comment and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At** Xevior's School For Gifted Youngsters...**

Professor Charles Xevior sat at C.E.R.E.B.R.O. looking over al, the new mutants which were appearing all over the world. Two more mutant signitures appeared. One shocked hm greatly. "Oh my..." He said '**_Logan, please join me in C.E.R.E.B.R.O. urgently...'_**He asked Logan via a telepathic messgae as he looked at the screem.

_**I'll be there in a minute**__**Charles**_Logan thought back as he cancelled the training stimulation and made his way down to C.E.R.E.B.R.O.

Professor Xevior stared at the screen awaiting Logan to come down. Joining his hands hands together he puzzled over the new mutant signiture. Was Logan away of this girl? He inhaled sighing. _**This could be difficult...**_He thought

"What's up Charles?" Logan asked as he entered the room and his way over to Professor Xevior.

"Logan, two new mutant signitures have just surfaced...one with the name Megan Howlett..." Professor Xevior began as he showed Logan the two mutant signatures

One was a young girl with black hair and hazel eyes which resembled Logan's. She was around 5' 5" and lived in Hawaii. Logan stared long and hard at her, frozen in shock and surprise before finally saying something. His face slowly broke into a smile something that was rarely seen on his face. "She's alive..." He said. "I'll be damned..."

Professor Xevior raised an eyebrow "Do you know her?" He asked

"She's my baby sister...she was in a coma for ten years..." Logan explained. "I was told she wouldn't make it..."

"Well she is and is a mutant in Hawaii although someone else has already found her before us..." Professor Xevior said as a picture of the other mutant appeared. This mutant had long blonde hair and amber cat-like eyes. He was around 6' 6" and was also in Hawaii...

Logan's upper lip rippled as a snarl echoed from his throat. "Sabertooth..." He snarled

"Hmmm I suggest you go to Hawaii and get to your sister before he does..." Professor Xevior suggested

"Get Storm to cover my classes" Logan said as he left the room.

**_Oh Meg! It's been too long! I never thought I would see this day_****_again_**Logan thought as he made his way down the hall ways. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Rogue or Kurt who were walking to see the professor. "Hey Logan! What's where ya goin'!" Rogue called after him

"Sorry Rogue didn't see ya..." Was all Logan said as he turned the corner

"Vhat's up vith Logan?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent

Rogue shrugged. "Who knows! Ah mean he is always goin' off on 'is own all da time!" She said. Rogue disliked when Logan always left with no explanation, she felt hurt and abandoned but maybe now that she had discovered that Kurt as her adopted brother she wouldn't feel so alone anymore...

**Megan's P.O.V.**

**_Bloody hell! What happened?_** I groaned as I began to awaken as I remembered what had happened. Fear gripped me as I raised my shaking hands to my throat. To my utter suprise there was no wound, not even any brusing or scratch! Only dried blood! _**But how!? Did I imagine him slashing my throat!?**_I shook my head. The blood was there... anything could happen considering how my day started out... I tried to get up off the ground when I seen that I was secured to the ground via a handcuff which was clasped around my wrists and around the leg of a bench. I struggled. _**What the hell was going on?! Where was I!?**_

"Well afternoon sleepin' beauty!" A rough voice echoed through the metal space

I turned and screamed as I seen Sabertooth. He smirked sinisterly at me. He seemed to enjoy seeing me in fear of him. "What do you **want** with me!?" I asked him

He smirked showing me his fangs. "You, my dear, get to be a guest for Magneto but first, you're gonna help me settle a score with your brother!" He explained smirking

"My brother? Who ar-" I broke off as a scream of pain echoed from my throat as a sudden memory flashed in my head!

**_********************************Memory Begins********************************_**

**_"Megan! Get back here!" My brother's voice called_**

**_I giggled. "Come get me Logan!" I called back running away from him and hiding behind my parents. _**

**_"Gotcha!" Logan's voice cried as I was suddenly lifted_**

**_"No! *laughter* Logan!" I cried_**

**_********************************Memory Ends********************************_**

I was snapped from my memory as the van shook. Sabertooth swore as he struggled to regain control of it. Everything in the back shook however the bench was secured to the ground via nails meaning I was unable to escape! I twisted around to see a red motorbike with yellow flames painted on the front and the side. There was a guy wearing a brown shirt open over a navy blue one and denim jeans with black biker boots and black gloves. He was also wearing a red helmet. Sabertooth snarled as he noticed him as well. I inhaled and got a familiar scent of alcohol and cigars. Logan!

"Wolverine! Damn you!" Sabertooth snarled as he attempted to speed up when three metal claws, similar to mine, stabbed thhrough the side of the van. "You and your bloody adamantium claws!" Sabertooth snarled as he heard the screeching of the side of the van ripping.

"Logan!" I called only to be smacked across the face by Sabertooth.

"Shut up bitch!" He snarled as he got out of the van to find my brother.

I swallowed my fear as blood trickled down my face. I felt tears in my eyes as I struggled. I could hear fighting outside and suddenly Sabertooth was flung into the back of the van. I screamed as he just about missed me. My fear allowed me to pass my hands through the handcuffs!

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" Logan's voice echoed as he suddenly appeared.

I smiled. "Logan!" I cried as I was about to go over to him when Sabertooth grabbed me again. I screamed.

"Megan! Let her go Sabertooth!" Logan snarled and charged at him.

"Hurt me Wolverine, you hurt your baby sister!" Sabertooth smirked.

I could see my brother hesitating. "Let go of me dick head!" I snarled and suddenly shocked him, phasing my hand through his, I ran to my brother.

Sabertooth snarled in pain and lunged at me. I screamed only for my brother to take care of him. "Leave her alone!" Logan snarled and threw Sabertooth into the back of the van. "Get out of 'ere Megan!" He told me.

I didn't want to leave my brother but I had no other choice as all of this began making my head spin and my legs gave. But before I could hit the ground Logan caught me. "Logan..." I managed

"Hey sis...you're safe now" I heard him tell me as we left an unconscious Sabertooth and made our way to Logan's motorbike just as I passed out

**Please VOTE COMMENT and FOLLOW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Megan's P.O.V.**

**_**********************************Memory Begins**********************************_**

**_"Meg, come on! Wake up!" Logan's voice echoed in my five year old ears._**

**_"No! Go away!" I whined and ducked under my covers_**

**_"Alright you asked for it Megan!" Logan's voice became muffled in my ears as I closed my eyes, absorbing the warmth of under the covers but suddenly my covers were yanked from over me and ice cold water was tipped over me!_**

**_"LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I screamed as I sat bolt upright with him laughing his head off!_**

**_***********************************Memory Ends***********************************_**

My eyes shot open to see that I was lying on a hospital bed in a room with white tiles and white celing. I felt my eyes wander around and meet my sleeping brother. A devilish smirk danced across my face as I seen some water lying on the bedside table next to me. Slowly as a sloth so not too disturb him, I reached over and lifted the plastic cup of water and was about to throw it over him when his hand slowly closed over my wrist!

"Don't you even dare Megan!" Logan said. I could hear his usual cockiness and smugness in his rough voice, I could even see his usual smug smirk! He hadn't changed a single bit!

"Damn you! You were meant to be sleeping!" I huffed as he laughed and let go of my wrist

"Sorry to disappoint ya baby sis!" He smirked sitting up "But I am and always have been a lighter sleeper than you!"

I responded in childishly sticking my tongue out at him and folding my arms. Again, Logan just laughed, rolling his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Where have you been!?" I asked him

Logan's face fell into seriousness and one filled with guilt. "After the crash I was told that you wouldn't survive... I had already lost Mum and Dad, I couldn't lose you as well. It was too painful so I left and came here. When the professor's super computer, C.E.R.E.B.R.O. picked up your mutant abilities manifesting I knew I had to find you! That you were still alive!" He explained just as a bald man in a wheelchair appeared.

He looked to be around 47 maybe older and had brown eyes. He wore a light grey blazer over a black turtle neck jumper with black trousers. The wheels of his wheel chair had 'X's on them. "Hello Megan, my names is Professor Charles Xevior and I am the headmaster of this school. Logan has told me much about you" The man explained in a thick American accent

"Where am I?" I asked him

"You are in Charle's Xevior's School For Gifted Youngster, such as yourself" Professor Xevior explained to me

"Mutants Meg" Logan said, dumbing it down for me with that annoying arrogant smirk on his face

I glared at him. "Yeah I got that Knuckle Head!" I said sticking my tongue out atmy older brother. I had missed him a lot and couldn't believe we were finally together again...

"Well excuuuuuuse Li'l Miss Smartass!" Logan said getting up off the chair just as this Caucasian girl with long red hair and green eyes walked in. She was around 5'10" and wore a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight v-neck, tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She accessorized with gold bracelets on each of her wrists.

"Professor, what did you call me for?" She asked in a thick Connecticut accent

"Yes I need you to find Rogue for me Jean," He asked

"Yes Professor," Jean said as she walked out.

"So what's your mutant power?" I asked Professor Xevior

_'I am a telepath, I can read minds, enter minds, communicate telepathically with others and can lift objects with my mind' _Professor Xevior explained without opening his mouth!

"How!?" I asked confused and amazed. Logan laughed at my facial expression

"Sometime a human is born with a certain kind of DNA change. This X-Gene is passed to their children. This genetic change may not create any noticeable difference. It could pass for generations without anyone knowing about it" Professor Xevior explained to me

I nodded and tried to take it all in when a male walked in, he was tall and slim and had clean cut brown hair and wore ruby quartz glasses which hid his eye colour. He wore a dark red collard button-up shirt, form-fitting brown-greyish trousers and brown running shoes. He looked about 19 and was around 6'. He didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Professor, I'm heading out tonight" He said with a slight Hawaiian accent

"Scott I would like you to meet Megan Howlett, Logan's little sister" Professor Xevior explained

"Logan's what?!" Scott said turning around.

"Can I get up yet?" I asked as I gave him a lazy salute. Logan responded in chuckling.

"Still impatient as ever Meg" He said

"Um I didn't know you had a sister" Scott said to Logan

"Yeah I figured she was dead. Car collision" Logan said bluntly

"Megan, this is Scott Summers, he is a student here and has a special gift. Scott's eyes emit concussive optic blasts" Professor Xevior explained

I nodded. I felt nervous however there was something about Scott that reminded me of Alex. Thatmade me think about Alex! Oh god! Was he alright!? I hoped he was! I bit my lip in wonder. I still didn't understand what had happened. I understood that I was a mutant but it didn't explain about Sabertooth...

"Megan? You okay?" Logan asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah fine..." I said shaking my head

Logan raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion but before he could ask anymore Jean came back with a girl who was around 5' 6" and looked about 16. She had short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in front of her hair, she had grey eyes and a pale complexion. She wore purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. She wore a purple top tied at the front which fell on to her shoulders, showing some skin, underneath she wore a black halter top with either black or really dark blue jeans which had tears in them and trainers. She also wore black gloves on her hands.

"Ah thank you Jean," Professor Xevior said "Megan this is Rogue, she'll be showing you around the school" He explained

"Hey" Rogue said in a Mississppi accent

"Hi" I said smiling.

"But Professor! I **always** show the new students around!" Jean protested stunnded and I could tell she was seriously pissed

"I know Jean but you have more important things to focus on this year and besides Rogue and Megan would get on much better than you and Megan would" Professor Xevior explained

Jean glared at Rogue with pure hatred in her eyes before leaving the room in an over exaggerated manner. I suddenly burst out laughing at the awkwardness of the situation. Rogue soon started laughing as well. Logan and Professor Xevior exchanged confused looks.

"Immature and childish as always huh Meg?" Logan teased smirking when I finally stopped laughing

"Oh shut up! You can be just as childish and immature Logan!" I retorted

"Wait ya two know each other?" Rogue said wiping her eyes

"Yeah, he's my brother..." I said shrugging like it was nothing

**Please COMMENT VOTE and FOLLOW**


End file.
